ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Discotek Media
}} Discotek Media is an American entertainment company based in Altamonte Springs, Florida. It is in the business of licensing, translating/subtitling and releasing Japanese anime, live-action movies, and television series to home-video in the North American market. Their animated releases include Fist of the North Star, Lupin III, the Galaxy Express 999 movies, and D.N.Angel. Formed in 2005, Discotek primarily focuses on licensing retro titles from the 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s, but have also acquired several recent titles from the 2000s and 2010s. They created their first English language dub for their 2016 release of Lupin III: Jigen's Gravestone. Discotek releases are distributed by Alternative Distribution Alliance. Catalog Television shows *''07-Ghost'' *''Actually, I am...'' *''Anime Ganbare Goemon'' *''Arcadia of My Youth: Endless Orbit SSX'' *''Arpeggio of Blue Steel'' *''Bananya'' *''Beelzebub'' *''Bokurano'' *''Boys Over Flowers'' *''Ceres, Celestial Legend'' *''Chargeman Ken!'' *''Chi's Sweet Home'' *''Cinderella Boy'' *''Comic Party'' *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' *''Cromartie High School'' *''Cutie Honey'' *''Cybersix'' *''Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier'' *''DNA2'' *''D.N.Angel'' *''Dai-Guard'' *''Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God'' *''DearS'' *''Demon Lord Dante'' *''Descendants of Darkness'' *''Devilman'' *''Dororo'' *''Eat-Man'' *''Eat-Man '98'' *''Fighting Foodons'' *''Fist of the North Star'' *''Fist of the North Star 2'' *''Flame of Recca'' *''Gaiking'' *''Galilei Donna'' *''Ghost Stories'' *''Giant Gorg'' *''Gokudo'' *''GoShogun'' *''Great Mazinger'' *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' *''Gun Frontier'' *''Hi-sCoool! Seha Girls'' *''IGPX'' *''Itazura na Kiss'' *''Izumo: Flash of a Brave Sword'' *''Kaiba'' *''Karate Master'' *''Koi Koi Seven'' *''Kyatto Ninden Teyandee (Samurai Pizza Cats)'' *''Kyōsōgiga'' *''Library War'' *''Love Com'' *''Lupin III Part I'' *''Lupin III Part II'' *''Lupin the Third Part IV'' *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' *''Magical Canan'' *''Marmalade Boy'' *''Mazinger Z'' *''Mega Man'' *''Miss Machiko'' (streaming only) *''Monster Rancher'' *''NieA_7'' *''Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective'' *''Osomatsu-kun'' *''Pilot Candidate'' *''Project ARMS'' *''Psybuster'' *''Recently, My Sister Is Unusual'' *''Requiem from the Darkness'' *''Retro Game Master'' *''School Days'' *''Sherlock Hound'' *''Shin Mazinger Z Impact'' *''Shining Tears X Wind'' *''Sonic X'' *''Soul Hunter'' *''Soul Link'' *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' *''Star Fleet'' *''Street Fighter'' *''Strike the Blood'' *''Super Dimension Century Orguss'' *''Tenjho Tenge'' *''The Adventures of the Little Prince'' *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' *''Thermae Romae'' *''True Tears'' *''Ultra Maniac'' *''Yoroiden Samurai Troopers'' *''Yowamushi Pedal'' (Season 1 and Grande Road only) *''Z/X Ignition'' *''Zombie-Loan'' Films *''5 Centimeters per Second'' *''A Journey Through Fairyland'' *''A Wind Named Amnesia'' *''Arcadia of My Youth'' *''Adieu Galaxy Express 999'' *''Aladdin and the Magic Lamp'' *''Animal Treasure Island'' *''Aquarian Age: Juvenile Orion'' *''Barefoot Gen'' *''Barefoot Gen 2'' *''Bohachi Bushido: Code of the Forgotten Eight'' *''Black Jack: the Movie'' *''Blind Woman's Curse'' *''Burning Paradise'' *''Burst City'' *''The Calamari Wrestler'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie'' *''A Chinese Torture Chamber Story'' *''Crusher Joe'' *''Dead or Alive'' *''Dead or Alive 2'' *''Dr. Slump: "Hoyoyo!" Space Adventure'' *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hello! Wonder Island'' *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo! Dream Capital Mecha Police'' *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo, Great Across-the-World Race'' *''Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo! The Treasure of Nanaba Castle'' *''Ebola Syndrome'' *''Electric Dragon 80.000 V'' *''The Fantastic Adventures of Unico'' *''Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf'' (television film) *''Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture'' *''Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle'' (television film) *''Female Convict Scorpion: Jailhouse 41'' *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' *''Galaxy Express 999'' *''Galaxy Express 999: Eternal Fantasy'' *''Golgo 13: The Professional'' *''GoShogun: The Time Étranger'' *''The Happiness of the Katakuris'' *''Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid'' *''Hana Yori Dango Final: The Movie'' *''Hells'' *''Hols: Prince of the Sun'' *''Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade'' *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' *''Lily C.A.T.'' *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'' *''Locke the Superman'' *''Lupin III: Alcatraz Connection'' (television film) *''Lupin III: Bye Bye, Lady Liberty'' (television film) *''Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro'' *''Lupin III: Episode 0: The First Contact'' (television film) *''Lupin III: From Siberia with Love'' (television film) *''Lupin III: The Hemingway Papers'' (television film) *''Lupin III: Island of Assassins'' (television film) *''Lupin III: Jigen's Gravestone'' *''Lupin III: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' *''Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo'' *''Lupin III: Napoleon's Dictionary'' (television film) *''Lupin III: Operation: Return the Treasure'' (television film) *''Lupin III: Strange Psychokinetic Strategy'' *''Lupin III: Voyage to Danger'' (television film) *''Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: The Special'' (television film) *''Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie'' *''Marmalade Boy'' *''Mikadroid: Robokill Beneath Disco Club Layla'' *''Night on the Galactic Railroad'' *''Nutcracker Fantasy'' *''Oh! My Zombie Mermaid'' *''Oresama'' *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' *''Panda! Go, Panda!: Rainy Day Circus'' *''The Princess Blade'' *''Project A-ko'' *''Project A-ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group'' *''Project A-ko 3: Cinderella Rhapsody'' *''Project A-ko 4: FINAL'' *''Ringing Bell'' *''Robot Carnival'' *''Saint Seiya: Evil Goddess Eris'' *''Saint Seiya: The Heated Battle of the Gods'' *''Saint Seiya: Legend of Crimson Youth'' *''Saint Seiya: Warriors of the Final Holy Battle'' *''Sars Wars: Bangkok Zombie Crisis'' *''Sayonara Jupiter'' *''The Sea Prince and the Fire Child'' *''Sex and Zen'' *''Sexual Parasite'' *''Sexy Soccer'' *''Space Adventure Cobra: The Movie'' *''Splatter: Naked Blood'' *''Star of David: Hunting for Beautiful Girls'' *''Storm Riders'' *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' *''Sukeban Boy'' *''Swan Lake'' *''Taro the Dragon Boy'' *''Taxi Hunter'' *''Tokyo 10+01'' *''Tomorrow's Joe'' *''Unico in the Island of Magic'' *''Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer'' *''Uzumaki'' *''Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust'' *''Venus Wars'' *''The War in Space'' *''Wicked City'' *''The Wonderful World of Puss 'n Boots'' *''Yowamushi Pedal: The Movie'' *''Zero Woman Red Handcuffs'' Original video animations *''8 Man After'' *''Babel II'' *''Blue Submarine No. 6'' *''Casshan: Robot Hunter'' *''CB Chara Nagai Go World'' *''Crusher Joe: The Ice Prison'' *''Crusher Joe: The Ultimate Weapon: Ash'' *''Crying Freeman'' *''Dallos'' *''Demon City Shinjuku'' *''Dragon Half'' *''Freedom'' *''The Galaxy Railways: A Letter from the Abandoned Planet'' *''Getter Robo Armageddon'' *''Goku Midnight Eye'' *''Golden Boy'' *''Gunbuster 2: Diebuster'' *''Hurricane Polymar: Holy Blood'' *''Iria: Zeiram the Animation'' *''Key the Metal Idol'' *''Lupin III: The Fuma Conspiracy'' *''Lupin III: Green vs. Red'' *''Mad Bull 34'' *''Mighty Space Miners'' *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Photon'' *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' *''Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo'' *''Tekkaman Blade II'' *''Violence Jack'' References External links * * Category:Discotek Media Category:Anime companies Category:Companies established in 2005 Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Home video companies of the United States